


Extracurricular Activities

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [8]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 8 of the Abyss College AU series, in which Guy's after-school activities make an appearance.</p><p>... and yes, I was watching the summer olympics while writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activities

Asch had never pictured himself going on a _date_\-- a typical movie-and-dinner kind of date, how hopelessly cliche-- but somehow the fact that it would be with Guy made it seem all right. He figured that right there was enough to let him know he might be in trouble. He figured the fact that he didn't really _care_ how much trouble he might be in said even more.

He kicked absently at Luke's heels as Luke himself pulled open the door to the Athletics Complex, and Luke just as absently dodged. "What are we doing here, again?"

"I _told_ you," Luke said with a roll of his eyes, "he said he'd be at the pool. I said we'd just pick him up here, save time."

Asch frowned back at the windows, looking up and past them to the cloudy fall sky, but then shook his head and moved onwards. It was entirely possible that Guy just liked to swim, even with summer quickly falling behind them. He himself didn't really get it-- he wrinkled his nose at the pervasive reek of chlorine-- but each to their own, he supposed.

Asch blinked as they they pushed through the doors to the roped-off visitor's gallery. There was a crowd of sorts-- people sitting in the bleachers, watching, and more scattered around the edges of the pool. It was the stopwatches and clipboards that made his eyes widen in the beginnings of realization. Only, before he could say anything to his idiot brother, someone called their names from the side.

They turned just in time to see a very familiar form boost itself up to the lip of the pool. A very familiar form, in a very tight bodysuit-type affair. With goggles in one hand, and wet-slicked hair, and water drops sliding down his arms, and a _bodysuit_. Tight. Open at the shoulders but-- tight, the rest of the way down. _All_ the way down.

Asch jerked his gaze up as the voice called to them again. "We're running a bit late," Guy said as he took a few steps in their direction. "I've got a few more laps to go, if you don't mind waiting?"

They must have made some sound of agreement, because Guy moved off-- Asch saw Luke's head tilt even as his own did and they both watched, helplessly, eyes glued to the pertinent portions of their boyfriend walking away.

"Did you see--" he eventually managed to say.

"Yeah."

"With the--"

"Spandex."

"... don't think they call it 'spandex' anymore, dork."

"Oh, fuck off."

Guy was talking to a shorter man at the far end of the pool-- Asch stifled a surge of something that made him want to run over and wrap a towel around all of that-- bodysuitness-- not that he was _jealous_, surely, because it was obvious the man was a coach, but-- good _lord_, it just wan't _right_ for Guy to be walking around like that. Where anyone could see him. How did he _breathe_ in something that tight, anyway?

And then Guy was getting in the water, bobbing down with barely a splash and smoothly cutting across to one of the podiums. He pulled himself up effortlessly to hang from the lower ledge, muscles shifting beneath skin, and at the coach's whistle he leapt backwards into a driving backstroke.

Asch's head turned, following Guy's progress through the water. He could just see Luke's doing the same, beside him. When Guy flipped himself at the end of the lane and started back in the other direction-- switching to butterfly, his arms sweeping up and around with every stroke, and god, _shoulders_, how had he _possibly_ failed to properly appreciate them before-- Asch might have whimpered.

"Ngh," Luke said.

"Yeah."

"So."

"Forget the movie?"

"Yeah."


End file.
